A Chance At Life
by OliviaSalvatore
Summary: What if Valentine never raised Sebastian? What if Jocelyn decided to care for her son rather than leave him to his father who was a cruel shadowhunter? What if Sebastian was raised away from nephilim and downworlders? What if he was known as Jonathan Fray?
1. chapter 1

Three teenagers were waiting in a line among many others to enter the Pandemonium. It was the local club to go to that was for all ages. Though young children weren't recommended. Just teenagers and up. Of course, that was a wise decision. After all, there was drinking, dirty dancing, and more things inappropriate for the younger ages. It was a club after all.

The red head looked at her white haired brother and her best friend. "Is this a good idea?"

"Of course it is," Jonathan grinned at Clary. "It's gonna be fun. Loosen up a little, sister. You too, Lewis."

"You know, it's not a crime to call me by my first name. We've known each other for ten years" Simon said

Jonathan rolled his pitch black eyes. "I've called you by your first name sometimes"

"Not often"

"Suck it up, geek" Jonathan grinned and looked up at the front of the line anxiously.

Up at the front, the bouncer was speaking with a guy who looked as though he were in his young twenties or around nineteen. He had blue hair and was holding a blade it seemed like. The bouncer watched as the guy bent his blade, showing it was fake and only cosplay equipment, though no one could figure out why he would bring it to a club.

Finally, the guy moved, and Clary watched him as he went inside.

"Does my little sister have a crush?" He smirked.

"No. Of course not" Clary let out a laugh at her brother's commentary. "I'm just admiring the view"

Jonathan grinned and walked forward as the line moved. Clary and Simon followed the white-haired teenager as he walked up to the bouncer. The bouncer let them in, and Jonathan grinned, taking in his surroundings.

All around the trio were people dancing and up against each other. There was a bar with people sitting at it.

Simon looked around, unsure of what to do. "Um..."

"Relax, Lewis. Have fun"

"Easy for you to say. You probably do this every night, right" Simon said. "I mean I usually stay at home and watch Star Wars or Batman or Lord of the Rings or..."

"And that, my friend, is why you don't have a girlfriend." Jonathan laughed.

"And neither do you" Simon said pointed out.

"Because I don't want one right now."

Simon rolled his eyes and said, "In gonna get us a drink" He went to the bar.

Clary looked around and caught sight of the blue haired guy with electric green eyes that had to be contacts. Jonathan watched his sister, amused, before finding a girl to dance with. He wasn't far from his sister in case anything happened.

Simon came back with three drinks. "Where's John?"

Clary didn't hear him because her mind was elsewhere.

"Helloooo... Fray"

Clary had lost sight of the blue haired guy and was looking around for him.

"I just wanted to let you know I have been sleeping with your mom" Simon said to grab her attention.

"Hmmm" Clary continued to look around.

"Clary..." Simon complained at her lack of attention on him.

Clary looked over at her friend. "What?"

"Where did Jonathan go?"

"He went off somewhere with some girl."

Simon chuckled. "Typical. He's the abandoner. It was his idea to come here in the first place."

Clary continued to look around. She spotted two guys, one with golden blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and the other with black wavy hair. Both had weapons in their hands. Clary gasped in alarm.

"What is it?" Simon asked, worried.

"There's these two guys with knives or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure!" Clary exclaimed

"Alright," Simon said, his eyes wide. "I'll go tell Security. Stay here"

But Clary never did as she was told. The second Simon left, Clary walked towards where the two teens disappeared into a storage room. Jonathan noticed his sister weaving through the crowd anxiously. He quickly moved to follow her into the storage room.

Once he stepped inside, He saw a dark haired guy, a dark haired girl, and a golden hair guy. He stepped closer to his sister protectively. There was a guy being held captive. Blue hair and green eyes. The guy who talked to the bouncer.

"Now listen closely. You're gonna tell us who you are working for or I'll kill you myself." Golden Boy said.

A hand went up to Clary's mouth to hold back a gasp.

"You'd kill me anyways, Nephilim" The blue haired one hissed

"Of course I would." He grinned. "Just tell us who you are working for. And your death won't be as painful"

Jonathan and Clary were hiding and listening. Jonathan was confused on what was going on. He glanced around to find anything to use to fight if necessary.

The blue haired guy sighed. "I know where Valentine is"

"Valentine's dead" The girl frowned. "He has been for almost 17 years now"

"No he hasn't"

"Kill it, Jace," she said. "It's not going to tell us anything."

"Okay, cut the act. Your time is up" The blonde one went up the the guy with a blade.

Clary jumped up from her hiding spot. "Stop!"

Jace spun around, so startled that the knife flew from his hand and clattered against the concrete floor. The dark haired teens turned along with him, wearing identical expressions of astonishment.

Jonathan groaned and revealed himself. He didn't care about the blue haired guy, only about his sister not getting involved. "Look, we don't want to cause problems..."

"A mundie girl and boy," he said, half to himself. "And they can see us."

"Of course we can see you," Clary said. "We aren't blind, you know."

"You are. You just don't know it." Jace said.

This guy bothered Jonathan, who was anxious to do something. The guy was crazy or something.

"You can't just kill people!" Clary exclaimed.

"This isn't a person. It may look like a person. It may talk like a person. It may even breathe like a person. But it's a demon" said Jace.

"Jace..." hissed the guy with black hair.

Jonathan frowned slightly at the word demon. His mind was racing with what this could mean. Of course, He could be crazy. But Jonathan had this feeling inside him that stirred at the word.

"What, Alec?" Jace questioned, not thinking he said anything wrong.

"There's no such thing as demons." Clary said. "You're crazy. I've already called the police. They should be here soon"

"She's lying" said Alec.

Suddenly, the blue haired guy broke free of his restraints and attacked Jace, who struggled to get his weapon. The guy had claws at the tips of his fingers, which struck fear and confusion in Clary as well as worry in Jonathan. The claws scratched at Jace and blood splattered. Finally, with the help of the other two, Jace shoved his blade into the guy's chest. He folded up and disappeared.

"What the hell?" Jonathan questioned, standing close to his sister.

"That was a demon. It was sent back to whatever Hell dimension it came from" Jace said.

Alec let out a sigh in annoyance, and the girl rolled her eyes. Alec reached for Jace's arm to get a look at the injury. Clary began to back away. She tugged at Jonathan's wrist slightly, signaling him to come with her.

Clary turned to run, but the girl's whip wrapped itself around her wrist and jerked tight. Clary gasped with pain and surprise. Jonathan snarled and grabbed the whip and tugged on it, pulling the girl closer. "Don't you dare touch her again"

The girl rolled her eyes, not feeling threatened by a mundie.

"They can see us," he said. "They already know too much."

"So what do you want me to do with them?" the girl demanded.

"Let them go," Jace said quietly.

The girl was surprised but removed the whip from Clary's wrist

"They are mundies." Alec said.

"Or are they?" said Jace softly. His quiet tone was worse than Isabelle's snapping or Alec's anger. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you—"

"My name is not 'little girl,'" Clary interrupted. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Clary, just stop talking to them" Jonathan muttered to her.

"Clary? Jonathan?" Simon had entered the storage room with a bouncer by his side. "Why are you in here by yourselves? What happened to the guys—you know, the ones with the knives?"

Jonathan frowned and looked behind him at the three teens with weapons. Simon couldn't see them? Interesting.

"I thought they went in here. I must have imagined it. I'm sorry. It was my mistake" Clary said.

The bouncer walked away, annoyed.

"Come on, you two. We should get going" Simon said, confused and worried for his friend.

Clary nodded and walked out of the storage room.

"Jonathan?" Simon questioned.

Jonathan glanced behind him before walking out of the storage room.

As they walked out of the Pandemonium, Simon said. "I don't believe those guys with the knives just disappeared."

Clary sighed. "Maybe there weren't any guys with knives, Simon. Maybe I just imagined the whole thing."

"No way. I saw your face when I came into that storage room. You looked seriously freaked out, like you'd seen a ghost." He looked at Jonathan. "And you. You looked furious and paler than usual"

Jonathan sighed. "Drop it, Lewis."

Simon glanced over at Jonathan and nodded. Part of Simon was scared to get on Jonathan's bad side, even though they were friends. A taxi stopped, and the three got in, before being driven to their apartments.

 ** _~PLEASE COMMENT~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. He was awake early, surprisingly. He usually stayed up late and woke up when he had to. He was far from being a morning person. Jonathan let out a groan and pulled out his iPod. He hated headphones, but it was better than waking up his mother and sister. He closed his eyes and listened to classic rock.

Once Jonathan was awake enough, he got out of bed and got dressed in his black t-shirt that contrasted his pale skin and white hair. Then he sat at his desk and started reading. It was still too early to go anywhere. Besides, he had to drive Simon and Clary to Simon's friend's poetry gig. Which was going to be absolutely awful. It always was.

Slowly, the clock ticked by and eventually Clary woke up with a yawn. She pulled out her sketchbook, causing Jonathan to roll his eyes. The siblings shared a room since it was a small apartment.

"How long is that drawing going to take?" Jonathan asked after about thirty minutes.

"Does it matter?" Clary shot back.

"Yes it does. Because we have a poetry gig to go to in a few hours and we have to be there early because I have to work tonight, you aren't dressed yet, you just started, and I plan on stopping for some food on the way. And I know you want to get yourself some Starbucks coffee or something."

"I could get coffee at Java Jones" Clary pointed out, continuing to draw.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when you don't get good coffee."

Clary put her sketchbook to the side and walked over to him. She grabbed the iPod and headphones before walking back to her bed and listening to music as she was drawing.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm going out for breakfast"

"Mmhmm" Clary said carelessly

Jonathan walked out of the apartment and downstairs to the door. He opened it and went to a donut shop. He bought a dozen donuts of their favorite kinds and went back to the apartment. For a moment on his way back, he thought he saw something. But he kept going until he reached the apartment building. He stepped inside, and Madame Dorthea was coming out of her apartment.

"Jonathan." She greeted him.

Jonathan gave a slight nod. "Madame Dorthea"

She eyed him for a moment. "There's something dark about you. I've always seen it"

Jonathan shifted uncomfortably at her cold tone of voice. "Well, um, That's fine and all... I'm just gonna go."

He went up to his apartment and opened it quickly before going inside. He went to their room and closed the door.

"What's got you freaked?" Clary asked, glancing at him.

"Nothing." Jonathan said.

"Whatever" Clary mumbled and continued drawing. "Is that donuts?"

"Yes, it is" Jonathan confirmed with a smile and put the box on the desk. He pulled out a donut and ate a bite. "Mmmm. Delicious"

Clary hopped out of bed and put her sketchbook down before rushing to grab a donut. Her favorite kind. Strawberry filled. Yum. She bit into it happily.

Jonathan laughed at Clary' s affection towards the donut. He smiled, glad he knew her favorite kind. He finished his donut at the same time she did, and Clary cleaned and dried her hands before returning to drawing in her sketchbook.

Jonathan peaked over at the drawing. "You're drawing that killer as a prince?"

Clary groaned and tore the page out before crumbling it up and tossing it on the floor. "Trying to. My inspiration is lacking."

"Probably because of last night"

Clary sighed and tried again. "Don't mention it."

Ten minutes later, the phone rang. Clary hopped up to answer it and went into the living room. She picked up the phone. Jonathan waited in the bedroom and checked the time.

"Is this Clarissa Fray?" said a familiar voice, but the teenage girl couldn't tell who it belonged to.

"Yeees?"

"Hi, I'm one of the knife-carrying hooligans you met last night in Pandemonium? I'm afraid I made a bad impression and was hoping you'd give me a chance to make it up to-"

"SIMON!" Clary exclaimed as she figured out who it was. "That is not funny!"

"Sure it is. You just don't see the humor." Simon chuckled.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Whatever. My mom wasn't happy when we came back late last night."

"It wasn't out fault there was traffic"

Clary sighed. "She thinks we disappointed her."

"Wait, so are you both grounded?"

"I dont know. Probably Jonathan since he's the older brother and yada-yada. Responsibilities and such."

"Poor guy. He kinda creeps me out at times. How do two siblings look nothing alike?" Simon questioned

"He looks like our father, I guess." Clary shrugged.

"Still. Hey are we still going to the poetry reading?"

"Yeah. Jonathan has his shift today so he has to be there either way. So we're going"

"Good" Simon said. "I don't want to cancel on Eric because your brother is an ass"

Clary laughed.

Jonathan started practicing darts on his dart board. Aim was important. He felt some part of him might need to fight some day. And he already sometimes picked a couple of fights. Only on those that deserved it. His mother never approved, but sometimes rage overtook him. Especially if someone said the wrong thing about his sister.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and threw the dart right in the bullseye. He continued practicing, trying to distract himself from the night before. He wasn't successful. Memories of that night crushed down like a wave, leaving a drenched in confusion Jonathan in its wake.

Who were they? Obviously a gang of sorts. But where did the blue haired guy go? And why couldn't Simon or the bouncer see the golden haired and dark haired teenagers with weapons. The word demon echoed in his head with familiarity. His mind twisted a bit into darker thoughts before pushing them away. Last thing he needed was to be angry or something when he went to work.

A couple of hours later, Jonathan changed into his work clothes and fixed up his hair. He looked into the mirror with his cold black eyes and left his and Clary's room.

"Jonathan, Clary" Jocelyn called the two of them into the living room.

Jocelyn was their mother. Luke was there too. He was like a father to them. Though Jonathan had vague recollections of his own father. He was almost two when their mother left their father. Though whenever Jocelyn asked if he remembered anything, he always lied and said no. Even as a toddler.

"Yeah?" Clary asked as she exited the bathroom.

"We are going on vacation. The four of us—you both, me, and Luke. We're going to the farmhouse. For the rest of the summer"

"What? But I have a job" Jonathan protested.

"And I have my art program that I've been saving up for" Clary said.

Jonathan rolled his black eyes. Clary and her art... His was actually important and money making not spending.

"I know. I know. I'll pay you back your costs for the art program. I have to get away, Clary," Jocelyn said, the corners of her mouth trembling. "I need the peace, the quiet, to paint. And money is tight right now—"

"So sell some more of Dad's stocks," Clary said angrily. "That's what you usually do, isn't it?"

Jocelyn recoiled at the harsh tone from her daughter. "That's hardly fair."

"Go if you want. I'll stay with Simon or I'll go get a job and take care of myself. Or Jonathan could watch over me. He is an adult" Clary said firmly.

"No!" The sharpness in Jocelyn's voice made Clary jump. "You are coming with us. It isn't optional. You're too young to stay here on your own. Something could happen."

"I won't be on my own!"

"And I am legally old enough to take care of myself and others. I have a job. And I am buying my own stuff. I can watch over Clary" Jonathan reasoned.

"I'm leaving" Luke said and stood up. He went over to the door, and Jocelyn followed. The two of them had a quiet, inaudible conversation.

Simon opened the front door that was next to Luke and Jocelyn. Jocelyn jumped slightly in alert. Simon grinned as he saw his friends. "Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah" Clary said, coldly looking over at her mother. She walked passed Simon and out of the apartment.

"What's up with her?" Simon asked Jonathan who walked over to him.

"Don't even get me started" Jonathan sighed and followed Clary out.

 ** _~Please Comment~_**


End file.
